


Legend of Durin

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by Legend of Durin I: Heart of the Mountain written by Scribe_of_Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legend of Durin I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legend of Durin I: Heart of the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946067) by [Scribe_of_Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_of_Erebor/pseuds/Scribe_of_Erebor). 



  



	2. Stairway to Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art inspired by Legend of Durin II: Chapter 9 written by Scribe_of_Erebor.

[ ](http://i794.photobucket.com/albums/yy226/ladygabriel1/hobbit/legend9.jpg)


	3. Chapter 36: To Walk in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 36: To Walk in Darkness by Scribe_of_Erebor

[ ](http://i794.photobucket.com/albums/yy226/ladygabriel1/hobbit/bofur.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Commercial time: The Hobbit Big Bang:  
> http://thehobbitstory.tumblr.com  
> http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com  
> http://hobbitstory.dreamwidth.org


End file.
